The Illuminati
The Illuminati are a Secret Society and a powerful ancient and technological organisation that runs the United States of America and Mars. before the First Aeternus War they (In a specific way), run the whole world, via controlling corporate businesses and unifying the world's most powerful people and celebrities. Before The Rise of The Order of the Bartlewicz, the Illuminati had many celebrities, that is until many of them joined the Order which is now the Illuminati's adversary. The Illuminati has one goal, to now defeat The Order of the Bartlewicz and make a one world government controlled by one bank, one hierarchy under the direct control of the global elite. They won't do this in the way the Order has already done, they will do it differently, however considering the Order has managed to do this and have occupied many countries and in doing so, most of the people support the Order. Also many celebrities has joined the Order and either refused to join the Illuminati or left it. Such as Bugzy Malone, The Albanian Royal Family, Nina Dobrev and most Europeean counetry leaders are now under or are now part of the Order. On the other hand, the Illuminati still holds power in the US. The Illuminati is also known by other names such as Hell's Army, Army of Hell, Lucifer's Legion, The Demonic Army and much more. History and Origin There are two Origins of the Illuminati. First is the Daedric Origin, when many Daedric Creatures The Illuminati1 (plural of Latin illuminatus, "enlightened") is a name given to several groups, both real and fictitious. Historically, the name usually refers to the Bavarian Illuminati, an Enlightenment-era secret society founded on 1 May 1776. The society's goals were to oppose superstition, obscurantism, religious influence over public life, and abuses of state power. "The order of the day," they wrote in their general statutes, "is to put an end to the machinations of the purveyors of injustice, to control them without dominating them."2 The Illuminati—along with Freemasonry and other secret societies—were outlawed through edict by the Bavarian ruler Charles Theodore with the encouragement of the Catholic Church, in 1784, 1785, 1787, and 1790.3 In the several years following, the group was vilified by conservative and religious critics who claimed that they continued underground and were responsible for the French Revolution. Many influential intellectuals and progressive politicians counted themselves as members, including Ferdinand of Brunswick and the diplomat Xavier von Zwack, who was the Order's second-in-command.4 It attracted literary men such as Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and Johann Gottfried Herder and the reigning dukes of Gotha and Weimar.5 In subsequent use, "Illuminati" refers to various organisations which claim or are purported to have links to the original Bavarian Illuminati or similar secret societies, though these links are unsubstantiated. They are often alleged to conspire to control world affairs, by masterminding events and planting agents in government and corporations, in order to gain political power and influence and to establish a New World Order. Central to some of the more widely known and elaborate conspiracy theories, the Illuminati have been depicted as lurking in the shadows and pulling the strings and levers of power in dozens of novels, films, television shows, comics, video games, and music videos Rundown The United States has been completely cut off from the war, they know nothing of the Order or any of the conflict and the whole US People are completely unaware of everything, only the highest levels of the government knows the actual truth. Even people in the US who are aware of what's currently happening are in a low minority. Only 35% of the US people know the existence of Supernatural Species such as Vampires, Werewolves, Witches/Warlocks, Maiar/Wizards, Ghosts/Spirits and Alien Species such as Draconians/Reptilians, Chimera, Yaujta, Silipsi-Rai, Indugutk, etc. And only 10% of the US people know the existence of the current war that is currently happening. The Illuminati literally covers everything up from the public, even before the Bartlewicz wars, they also covered up the Chimeran Invasion of Europe in 1951. It was only a miracle that the Chimera were able to be defeated at the hands of the allied powers and once that was finished, the allied powers launched an assault on Germany and defeated the Nazis for a period of Trivia It is commonly believed, but not confirmed. That although Sheev Palpatine (Nemesis) manipulated events to make many wars happen in his little game. But the Illuminati are actually behind almost everything apart from Nemesis, if it not for Nemesis the Illuminati in many other mulitverses have always taken over earth in one way or another. They did this on Earth 2 (they became the domiant autroacy), established the New World Order and completely obliterated everything The Illuminati are a group of many beings, from Earthlings such as Humans, Witches, Hybrids, Mediums, Physics, Werewolves, Dimentioners, Warlocks, Vampires and even some Pure Blood Vampires. Too Extraterrestrials such as The Reptilian Shapeshifters such as the Draconian/Reptillians. Also Trandoshians, Some members of the the Silipsi-rei. Military of The Illuminati The 4th Division The Illuminati's Millitary works in a certain way, The Illuminati has different types of Divisions and Sub Divisions, ranging from The Illuminati Earth Army which comprises of the most Elite Humans, Witches, Spies, Dehampirs, Dimentioners, Psychics, Warlocks and even some Pure Blood Vampires. The Illuminati's Earth Army or better known ore more commonly known as - The Earth Division. ''' Trooper Types/Classes '''The 3rd Division The 3rd Division ore more commonly known as The Galactic Division, is the Division that surrounds Servants or Members of the Illuminati that did not originate from Earth, but from another planet. The Alien races that are absolutely loyal to The Devil are the following: The Draconians/Reptillians The Indugutk/The Tall Whites The Silipsi-Rei Trooper Types/Classes The 2nd Division The 2nd Division is more mysterious, the 2nd Division includes things such as Powerful Demonic Spirits on Earth causing or reeking havoc. The Demonic spirits are not really assigned to any army persay- But the types of Demonic Spirits that reek havoc have to be stopped by proffessional supernatural hunters such as Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester. The 2nd Division is a highly strong division, mainly because of how vast, dangerous and different all of these Demonic Spirits are. Demonic Spirits aka Spirits of Hell, unlike Demons, Fallen Angels and Daedra were once a being from the Mundus Dimension such as a Human, Witch, anytype of Alien etc. Or any type of Mundus being that was so evil or corrupt that they were worthy or sent down to Hell. However it is worth noting that not all of The Spirits of Hell or Demonic Spirits aren't pure like Demons, Fallen Angels and The Daedra. A lot of Demonic Spirits are naturally in a spirit like form and are pure Demons, these tend to be the most strongest and were most likely the first Demonic Spirits. These will be listed last due to their strength and power. Trooper Types/Classes The 1st Division - The Army of Lucifer The Army of Lucifer itself is most used Division in terms of combat. The 2nd Division could be classified as stronger due to the Demonic Spirit power, however the 1st Division is more Combat or war based. - The Troopers in this division are Human Demonic Servants - which are Human-Demon Hybrids that have been turned by a Demonized curse to make them serve Lucifer if refused or they wanted to take something over. An example of a Human being posessed or turned into a Demonic Human is either one that is simply controlled by a Demonic Spirit or completely mutated by a curse such as when the Demonic Invasion of Mars happened. The 1st Division also contains all Species of Demons and Daedra. Trooper Types/Classes Demons that were once Human, Witch, Vampire etc. These are either Humans that have been Infected with a Demonic curse to force them to be slaves to Hell's Army. Or Witches, Vampires, Warlocks who openly stated that they wanted to be apart. Human Demonic Servant (Scientist) Human Demonic Servant (Worker) Human Demonic Servant (Soldier) Human Demonic Servant (Security) Human Demonic Servant (Engineer) Witch Demonic Servant Vampire Demonic Servant Warlock Demonic Servant Nether Zombie Super Nether Zombie Pure Demons These are Demons that are Pure, meaning they were always a Demon. Created directly by The Devil himself, The Anti Christ and The Demonic Queen. Demonic Queen (The Daughter of Lucifer) Demonic Royal Guardess The Felipe Demon The Behemoth Demon Centurion of Hell Demon The Spider Demon Spider Demon Minion The Hell-Cat Demon Lava Demon Cyberdemon Wither Demon Wither Skeleton Guardian Demon Obraz-Sakkub Demon Cyber Mancubus Demon Mancubus Demon Barren of Hell Demon Spectre Pinky Demon Pinky Demon Gremlin Demon Zealot Demon Gargoyle Demon Gargoyless Demon Ghast Demon Ettin Demon Prowler Demon Hell Knight Demon Hell Centaur Demon Blaze Demon Cacodemon Revenant Demon Hell Razer Demon Female Harvester Demon Harvester Demon Summoner Demon Haxil Demon Nether Crawler Ezrael Demon Imperial Demon/IMP Demon Diagrid Demon Zombie Pigman Lost Soul Lava Soul Category:Factions Category:Antagonistic Factions